Elshimo Uplands
Elshimo Uplands is a tropical region in Final Fantasy XI. Resting on the upper eastern half of Elshimo Island, the landscape is mostly blanketed with a tropical rainforest, save for a volcanic area in the north. This region is home to the deadly Tonberries. The mere presence of these beastmen is enough to shun away all but the bravest adventurers. Conquest This area is subject to conquest. Produce *Cattleya *Cinnamon *Pamamas *Rattan Lumber Zones There are 7 zones in the Elshimo Uplands. Yhoator Jungle The tropical Yhoator Jungle covers most of the Elshimo Highlands. While similar to the Yuhtunga Jungle, the overall altitude increase results in slight wildlife differences. Also, this jungle is teeming with the ruthless Tonberries. If a Mithra's prey escapes into this deadly jungle during a hunt, she will not follow, recognizing that the animal has chosen death over capture. The region's outpost is located in this zone not far from the Temple of Uggalepih. Temple of Uggalepih Hidden deep within the dense jungle of Eastern Elshimo lies a dark, ancient temple. While it is not known by whom, or for what reason this temple was built, it is currently occupied by the Tonberries, who use it as a place to worship the evil deity Uggalepih. The local Mithra fear this "temple of misery", and advise that all keep their distance. The technology used to construct its walls and pillars suggest that a high level of civilization was once centered in the surrounding jungles. However, nature has taken its course over the centuries, and now giant trees and plants slowly eat away at this once mighty structure. Den of Rancor Dug by the Tonberries, this stretch of tunnel extends deep beneath the Temple of Uggalepih. It is said that the Tonberries chanted curses while digging, and that these curses still remain, embedded within the walls of the caves. Every night, the Tonberries gather here to pledge their hatred towards the five races of Vana'diel. They inflict cuts upon themselves and pour their blood onto altars, hence strengthening their rancor. Sacrificial Chamber This chamber in the depths of the Den of Rancor is where the Tonberries make sacrifices to the goddess Uggalepih. Adventurers journey here to battle powerful monsters. Cloister of Tides Deep within the caves of the Den of Rancor, this chamber holds the water protocrystal where the mighty avatar of Leviathan sleeps. Ifrit's Cauldron Mount Yuhtunga rises above the trees of Yhoator Jungle, but within the mighty volcano are numerous tunnels filled with goblins, bombs, dragons and more. The inner sanctum of this large mountain is known as Ifrit's Cauldron. Adventurers can enter Ifrit's Cauldron from two places in Yhoator Jungle. Inside, adventurers can move through vents and caves, occasionally blocked by lava spouts and ledges. Paths circle around the fiery crater at the center of Mount Yuhtunga. Cloister of Flames Befitting the volcano in which it dwells, this tunnel holds the fire protocrystal, where the avatar Ifrit himself sleeps. Trivia *The word "rancor" means "ill will or malice". Category:Final Fantasy XI Conquest Regions